The lonely guy
by Rafefeleus
Summary: Guy meets girl...


The Lonely Guy

Guy meets an awesome Woman only to discover a surprise.

Let me first say that by no means am I a Lady's Man or pick up artist or the worlds greatest lover. I am in my mid/late 30's now and definitely not a pretty boy. I am 6' 1", somewhat overweight, my hair is starting to go salt and pepper, and I'm generally considered a teddy bear. A guy that looks like he should be married with the wife ,2.5 kids, and 1 .5 pets, picket fence, etc... I've been trying this whole internet dating thing for awhile with some very mixed results. That being said I will now get into what brought me to write this.

I had just gone on a date a couple weeks before with a very nice woman Kerri. After this date I talked to her for the first week every day. The conversations were mostly "I really like you" and "I can't wait to see you again" real Sophomoric banter I know. Then came the awful day she called and said "it's not working out and she wanted to be friends yadda yadda" (the dreaded curse of the nice guy "friend-zoned", arrgh). So I told her I hoped she would find what she was looking for. I know boring same old story, loser strikes out again. I tried to console myself thinking, hey at least I wasn't going to have to drive that over 80 mile stretch to see her again. It still bummed me out though.

I was certainly thinking about just giving up trying to find a girlfriend and just do the hookup thing since it seemed the only way I was going to be getting any intimacy. As a bonus there were no holiday gifts to buy or any of the other sometimes annoying relationship things most of us put ourselves through. That is the whole game we have come to accept as part of dating scene. Not that I hate the whole ideal of dating mind you, but I'd much rather be in a relationship with one person that I know and trust. Yes I know I'm weirdo in this day and age.

Then Lin sent me a message, it was cute and to tell the truth I really dug her profile. She was a bit younger than I liked to date only 28, I normally prefer women nearer my age. She came off as a truly sarcastic but adorable smart ass with a bit of a wild side but at the same time very sweet. So I decided I'd message her back, we exchanged back and forth for the whole week until we decided to meet.

We met up at a local bar and grill. To say that her pictures did her no justice would be a true understatement. She was about 5' 4", Eurasian looking with long dark brown hair, dark olive complexion, dark brown eyes, a very nice curvy body. To be honest I was getting nervous and thinking she was way out of my league until she came over and told me to bend down so she could get her a hug. We hit it off from the start, she ordered me a beer and said that if I couldn't drink it down in one hit she was leaving, thankfully she was kidding. By the time we talked for awhile she was sitting on my lap with her arm around my neck literally chewing and smelling my hair trying to guess what shampoo I used. I walked her out to her car and we hugged and she pecked me on the cheek and she got in and I waved as she drove away. So ended one of the greatest first dates I have ever had ( This is me on cloud 18 head all kinda swollen).

So we started seeing each other. I didn't want to scare this one away, but the cartoon wolf in my head was drooling and howling hehe. After dating for just over a month she came to my place for the first time. We sat on the couch and she just outright asked me if I was gonna make the first move. When I leaned in to kiss her she grabbed my shoulder and straddled me and started taking her T-shirt off and told me to help with her bra. It was off in a few seconds and I told her I just wanted to look at her for a second and I watched as she played with her perfect pear shaped breasts, tweaking her nipples which were already hard and almost an inch long with little stud piercings. Then she told me to bite her nipple as she put it in my mouth. I did as I was told and she tasted so good. I sucked her breasts for what seemed like hours, she was really getting off on it telling me to suck harder and nibble on them, even smothering my face between them. Then she told me she needed to tell me something. The first thing that went thru my mind was (oh shit she has herpes or some kinda STD and I just sucked her nipples for that long!). Turned out it was not that serious, but it was a big surprise to me. She said " I know that you like me and this is normally where things end for me and most of the guys I meet." she sighed a bit "normally I don't get this far along with them." She looked me in the eyes "I really like you and I want you but I need to let you know I'm not a normal girl." I told her "no shit your one of the coolest chicks I've ever met, maybe even the coolest". I reached up and put my hand on her cheek and I smiled at her. She told me " I have extra down there, I have a penis." she bit her lip as she gauged my reaction "I was born a with both genitalia, a hermaphrodite, I'm inter-sexed... don't be mad please...I really like you". she put her hands on my shoulders and kneaded them for a second.

I looked at her, this perfect cool ass princess in disbelief and wonder. How could she have that, there were no signs. No deep voice, no Adam's apple, nothing about her gave any hint about what she had disclosed to me. So I said "I need to see" thinking maybe she was joking knowing her as I did by then, and the way she always pulled crazy stuff. So she got up and undid her pants and dropped her panties and opened her legs...it fell out. There it was hanging limp about 7 inches. I was blown away here was this gorgeous awesome woman, with something that was not on any girl I had ever been with before.

I sat there a few minutes trying to reconcile all this in my mind, half staring in amazement, half terrified of losing one of the best relationships I'd had in my life. She told me "I understand, I'll leave" and "you don't have to worry" as she hastily pulled her panties and pants back up and grabbed her shirt and bra. I came to my senses quickly and told her "stop, come here and lets talk". She had her bra and shirt tucked to her chest covering her breasts, and she slowly sat on the edge of the couch about an arms length from me. I told her "I have never been with a girl like you before" and "I don't want it to end like this please", so I kissed her. She looked me in the eyes again and asked me " Are we really going to do this?" and I told her "I want you back where you were before this, I still want ...you". I caressed her beautiful face and pulled her too me and we kissed deeply. I got up and took my clothes off sat back down and she let her shirt and bra drop to the floor as her panties and pants soon followed. She straddled me again completely naked, and we started to explore each other.

She got up and grabbed the baby oil out my bathroom and sat back on my lap again. She put some in her hand and started to rub our cocks together. She was bigger than me even limp, I'm only about 5 1/2 inches hard but kinda thick especially at the base, but we didn't care. It felt good and I started to precum in a few minutes. She told me to lay back on the couch as she continued to rub us together and I felt her pussy getting wet on my testicles. She started to ease back and got down between my legs and started to lick my cock and balls. She flicked with her tongue, Then swirled the head and let drool run down it licking and sucking on my shaft and then gulped me in her hot little mouth. I started getting so hard it was painful, she was giving me the most amazing blowjob. Her mouth and tongue felt like hot wet satin swirling jutting around my dick as she sucked up and down. It was all I could do to keep from blowing the head off my penis it felt like it was going to explode.

She told me she wanted me inside her and that she was going to fuck me raw until I could not take anymore with a giggle. She lubed my dick up with her spit and guided it to her pussy as she straddled over me and began to ease me in. It was not long before she was pounding down on me and grinding herself into me hard. Feeling her soft butt bouncing up and down on my thighs and her now stiffening girl cock flopping on my stomach was almost too much. To say I was enjoying this would not be true, hell I was in fucking ecstasy. She was liking it too, her cock was erect bobbing up and down with her motions as she looked at me with a sexy evil little grin. She ever so sexy softly grunted and cooed as her member thudded on my abdomen. she started panting and moaning as she started streaming precum out of her solid erection without touching it, and onto my belly. Rubbing it in and putting a cum covered finger in her mouth, then leaning in and kissing me.

I grabbed her up and over my shoulder and proceeded to the bedroom. I put her on her belly, then picked her ass up. she arched her back and said "fuck me like you want it bitch". I shoved my straining cock into her pussy with a hard thrust and plowed her as hard as I could go. She was talking dirty to me as I kept fucking her she told me to slow down or I was going to cum too quickly she rolled her perfect little ass against me grinding it on my still rock hard cock. I could feel her tight inner muscles gripping me pulling on my dick as she told me to fuck her tight little cunt and that she loved the way my fuckstick felt in her dirty little pussy. It was so damn hot coming from this cute soft voiced little woman. It kept me so hard and made want to just keep pleasing her. Then it finally hit me, I was going to cum. There was no way to stop it from happening now. It had built up so much it felt like someone was pricking my balls and the head of my dick with needles. I told her "I'm gonna cum baby" and she started bucking into me and said "put it in me as deep as you can baby, give it to me now!". I blew the hardest damn nut I have ever had. My balls ached as I felt it shoot out of me into her tight hot wet pussy. She rolled over on her back as my cock slurped out with a pop and she must have gotten hers too because there was a pool of cum on the sheet and she was limp again and making the sweetest little noises.

I got on my knees, parted her legs and started kissing inside her thighs. I was panting but I wanted to do this I had gone this far why not try more? I asked her if I could try sucking her. She knew this was my first time, and she told me to suck her clit and she put her fingers around the base of her cock and guided my mouth to it. She told me to put my top lip over my teeth and tongue over the bottom. I started to suck her, I could taste her cum still dribbling out and it tasted kind of like salt and strawberries and she smelled like pussy and sex. As she got hard I could barely fit her in my mouth, she told me what to do. I shoved a finger in her love tunnel and started in with the second one. I could feel the cum still in her pussy gooey around my fingers. She told me to point my fingers up and hit her G-spot. I sucked her cock as she taught me some techniques she liked, licking the head all around and darting the hole with my tongue, sucking on the shaft and balls, slapping it on my tongue and spitting on it, she even got me deep throating her as I damn near choked. It was worth it though hearing her moan and feeling her inside my mouth as her pussy was completely soaking wet. I was getting pretty good slurping most of her cock in my mouth feeling her soft little hand on the back of my head guiding me as I felt her getting stiffer and starting to twitch. I could tell she was getting close and she asked me if I was going to swallow her juice or if I wanted to feed it to her. I told her I wanted her to cum in my mouth. She came and it damn near choked me again. She picked my head up to hers and planted a deep french kiss on me and I felt her probing my mouth as I tasted her sweet cum and mouth mixing with mine. I felt lightheaded and giddy and really didn't want it to ever end.

We laid in the bed together the rest of the afternoon, she was snuggled up to me playing with me and biting my nipples just normal stuff and we fell asleep together. She woke me up with another deep kiss after a few hours and told me she was "Hongry as hell" and that we needed to grab some food. She slapped my still naked ass as I got out of bed and I told her not to tease. As I turned around she got on her knees and grabbed my shoulders and we kissed again. I can not explain the feelings I was having for her other than to say it was pure love and unadulterated lust at the same time. We took a shower together and she sucked my cock again very slowly but it did not take long to cum. Then I washed her down as we fondled and kissed each other.

We got dressed and she called her roommate and told her "My new Boyfriend is taking me out to eat.", looking at me devilishly "I'm probably not going to be home tonight or maybe tomorrow either" she stuck her tongue out at me "Yeah don't wait up since he is probably going to have his hands full later..." as she stuck my hand down her pants.

All I can say is "WOW" this girl is still blowing my mind and she is awesome. The sex is great but just being with her is the greatest thing ever to have happened to a guy like me.

I think she is a keeper definitely.


End file.
